Magic of One World
by Sakura Kaijuu
Summary: Hey, another Harry Potter/CCS thing. Oh well, hee hee. Sakura and Syaoran go to Hogwarts at Eriol's wish to help Harry, Ron and Hermione defeat Voldemort. S+S, H+G, R+H
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or Harry Potter. It'd be really dumb if I said that I claimed either of these series.  
  
Summary: Eriol invites Sakura and Syaoran to visit England. They go, and, little do they know, they have been enrolled (by Eriol) into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Even though transfer students aren't normally accepted, Dumbledore decided to make an exception for the two. After they're equipped with wands and set into classes, they realize that this isn't just an education in magic...S+S, R+H, H+G  
  
Magic of One World  
  
Chapter One  
  
Sakura was hanging out in Syaoran's apartment. She was bored, and Tomoyo wasn't in town. Syaoran was in the kitchen making tea for them, when his phone rang. "Hey, Sakura! Can you answer that?" he called from the stove.  
  
"Sure," she reached out and picked up the phone, "Moshi moshi, Sakura speaking."  
  
The voice on the line laughed. "Good afternoon, Sakura-san."  
  
"Eriol! How are you?" the sixteen-year-old girl bounced in excitement. She hadn't heard from Eriol for a long time.  
  
"Absolutely fine. I have some news for the two of you. Does Syaoran have a speaker-phone?"  
  
"Yeah. Hold on a second." Sakura took the phone from her ear, "Syaoran! Come here! Eriol has something to tell us."  
  
Syaoran emerged from the kitchen with a tea tray, "All right. Put him on."  
  
Sakura did so, and Eriol's voice came through, "Good afternoon, Li."  
  
"Hello. What is it?"  
  
"I would like you two to move to England," Eriol didn't let them speak. "I won't tell you why now. Just please come to England. Tell your families, and do what you need to do, but please come as quickly as possible."  
  
Sakura tried to comprehend this, "Um...Why won't you tell us...?"  
  
"It's too complicated, and too risky to tell you on the phone. Just come." Eriol hung up, leaving Sakura and Syaoran staring at the phone in disbelief.  
  
Syaoran recovered himself first, "Just pick up and go to England?" He glanced at Sakura, "What d'you think?"  
  
Sakura grinned, "I think it sounds like fun."  
  
"All right. So let's go."  
  
*~*  
  
A week later, when they had all their things packed into trunks, and had said all their good byes; Sakura and Syaoran climbed onto a plane to London. Halfway through the ride, Syaoran realized something, "Sakura, do you have the Book of Sakura?"  
  
She smiled, "Of course I do. It's right here in this bag. Kero and Yue are on the cover." She pulled it out to prove it. On the front was Kero's lion-like picture, and on the back, Yue's winged moon.  
  
Syaoran sighed in relief, "Good. I was afraid that we forgot about them..."  
  
Sakura smiled, and then yawned, "God, I'm so tired..."  
  
"Then sleep, you nut," Syaoran said affectionately. Sakura obeyed, trying to get comfortable in the seat. Syaoran smiled and closed his eyes. Sleep was a good thing.  
  
*~*  
  
When they arrived, Eriol was there to greet them, along with Nakuru. "Hello. How are you doing?"  
  
Sakura rubbed her eyes, "Still a little sleepy...You?"  
  
"Very well, thank you. Come on, let's go. I have someone I'd like you to meet waiting at home."  
  
The car ride was very uneventful, unless you counted Nakuru's affection for Sakura's cuteness exciting. They unloaded the luggage and dragged it into Eriol's mansion. After Eriol decided they were situated, they were led into the drawing room, where a strange sight met their eyes indeed. Eriol sat in one chair, while next to him, in another chair, sat a very old man. The old man had long silver hair and a long beard to match it. He wore half-moon spectacles, and was dressed in very odd clothes. Midnight blue robes and a pointed hat to match. Eriol smiled, "May I introduce Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
Dumbledore stood up and crossed the room. Sakura remembered her manners and bowed slightly, "Er...Hello. My name is Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
Syaoran followed suit, "My name is Syaoran Li. Pleased to make your acquaintance."  
  
In very good Japanese, he replied, "My name is Albus Dumbledore, as your friend has said. Might I be so bold as to cast a spell on the two of you?"  
  
Eriol nodded, so Sakura and Syaoran, trusting Clow's reincarnation, nodded their heads as well. Dumbledore reached into his pocket and took out a piece of wood, which Sakura and Syaoran assumed was a wand. He raised the wand and said, "Translato." Instantly, the two felt their minds beginning to think in English instead of Japanese (or, in Syaoran's case, Chinese). "That's better." He put the wand away.  
  
"Now, I'm sure you're curious as to why your friend Eriol has summoned you here." When they nodded, he continued. "Well, the truth of the matter is that the most evil wizard of our time has returned to power, and I came to Eriol for help, knowing of his past incarnation and supreme magic powers. He told me that he was no longer the most powerful magician in the world, and that it was, in fact, a girl in Japan. So I asked him to send for her, and he brought both of you.  
  
"Another thing that he may not have told you is that you have been enrolled as sixth years at Hogwarts. Normally, Hogwarts does not accept transfers, however, we made an exception in your case. You two are the most powerful magicians of your age. So, without further ado, I leave you to Eriol to take you to Diagon Alley, where you will find everything you need."  
  
With a crack like a whip, Dumbledore vanished. Syaoran and Sakura just stared at each other. Then they slowly turned their gaze to Eriol, who was smiling serenely. "Shall we go?" 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Cardcaptor Sakura. If I did, I'd be a rich girl.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Eriol led them through the streets of London until they came to a very run down old bar. Eriol led them inside, and the bartender glanced up and grinned. Seeing as he lacked teeth, this was a little scary. "G'day, Eriol, sir! What's your business today?"  
  
"Showing some foreigners Diagon Alley," he replied. More people turned around, and they began to stare at Syaoran and Sakura. They blushed under the pressure. When they were finally out of the pub Sakura noticed people going around, talking about things like newts' eyes, broomsticks, and cauldrons. Eriol didn't pause for a moment. He took them straight into a shop called "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions." He turned and smiled, "Well, Sakura-san, Li-kun, you need to be fitted with your new school uniforms."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they were carrying bags that held three sets of robes a piece. Syaoran looked at their friend, "Now what? A magic wand?" He was obviously disgruntled about this whole ordeal.  
  
"Yes. You're lucky I'm paying for all this, you know," Eriol led them into a shop called "Ollivander's." It was a dusty little shop, and they didn't know what to expect. When they entered, an old man with sharp gray eyes hurried towards them. Eriol nodded, "Good day, Mr. Ollivander. I have a young lady and a young man who are in need of wands."  
  
"Ah, yes, yes. Dumbledore told me...A Japanese girl and a Chinese boy...Hogwarts doesn't take many transfer students, you know," Mr. Ollivander was examining them carefully. "Now then, ladies first. Could you hold out your wand arm, please?"  
  
"Er..." Sakura wasn't quite sure what he meant, but held out her right arm, since she was right handed.  
  
After measuring her arm, her fingers, and her palm, Mr. Ollivander scurried over to the ladder leaning against the shelves. After overlooking several boxes, he paused, and removed one. "Let's see...10 and a half inches...willow...dragon heartstring." When Sakura looked blankly at the piece of wood in her hand, Mr. Ollivander made a gesture as if to say, "Try it." She waved it, and almost immediately had it taken away from her by the old man. "No, no, no...Let's see...10 inches...maple...dragon heartstring..."  
  
This time when she waved the wand, sparks emitted from the end, much to her surprise.  
  
Mr. Ollivander beamed, then gestured for Syaoran to come forward. After going through the same procedure as he had with Sakura, he chose a wand, and handed it to him, "Nine and a half inches...cherry...phoenix feather." He waved the wand, and had it taken from him. The man pressed another wand into his hand, "11 inches...oak...unicorn hair..." He waved this one as well, only to have it snatched from him again. After going through a dozen more wands, Mr. Ollivander finally handed him the first wand he had given Sakura, "10 and a half inches...willow...dragon heartstring..." When Syaoran raised this wand, sparks flew from the end, and Mr. Ollivander clapped with delight. He turned to Eriol, "20 galleons please, sir."  
  
As he paid, the old man looked curiously at Syaoran and Sakura. "It's very odd...Both of you chose wands with cores from your own countries. You, boy, have the dragon heartstring of a Zhujiang Dragon in your wand, and you, young lady, have the dragon heartstring of a Hai Riyo Dragon in yours...Odd..."  
  
They left, and went to purchase the rest of their supplies, including a chauldron, several books (one that Sakura insisted they get, but wasn't on the list; Clow Reed: An Echo of the Past?: His Past and Present Revealed.), and other potion supplies. They passed the animal shop, though Sakura looked in to see what was there. Eriol simply said, "The only truly useful magical creature is an owl, and you have Cerberus to deliver your messages for you. Or Yue, if you'd like."  
  
*~*  
  
When they arrived back at Eriol's mansion, Sakura flopped herself into a chair, "Geez, I never thought that this would be so much work...Isn't being Master of the Clow enough?"  
  
"It's the Sakura now, my dear. And no, it isn't, however, your brand of magic will come in handy in the future. Why don't you bring out Cerberus and Yue, so that they have some time to stretch their wings before being resealed?" Eriol replied.  
  
Syaoran looked up from his chair, "Why can't these other witches and wizards deal with this Voldemort guy?"  
  
Nakuru looked slightly amused, "Do you really think that the most powerful evil wizard in over a century is going to stop his overthrow of the world with Great Britain? You're more dense than I thought."  
  
"Also, having a year or two of magic training in another form couldn't hurt," Eriol added. They were interrupted by Sakura's release of the card guardians, and Kero yelling, "God! I thought you forgot about us!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, "No, Kero-chan, I didn't forget about you. I was just busy buying things..."  
  
Kero looked at her suspiciously, and then smiled, "Okay, I believe you! But what were you buying?"  
  
"Um...A wand, a chauldron, some robes, some books..." Sakura smiled cautiously.  
  
Kero nodded, "Ah, I see..." Then the oddness of the statement hit him, "WHAT?! Why do you need a wand?!"  
  
Yue looked at Eriol, "I believe this has something to do with you?"  
  
"Yes, it does," Eriol smiled. "Sakura and Syaoran are going to be attending Hogwarts in a few days, and you two are going with her. Unless you'd rather stay here."  
  
"I'm going!" Kero yelled defiantly.  
  
"I will accompany my mistress," Yue said calmly.  
  
"This is gonna be some school year..." Syaoran muttered.  
  
*~*  
  
A/N: So...that's chapter two. There is one thing I promise. The key characters of Harry Potter will appear next chapter. Yay Harry, Hermione, and Ron! And...well you'll see. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Don't own it, won't own it, want to own it. (This pertains to both CCS and HP)  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The last few days of August passed without much action. Sakura and Syaoran packed all their new things into the trunks that Eriol provided, and Sakura took extra care to make sure that the Sakura was in her special backpack to be carried with her. Syaoran, too, made sure that his sword and charms were in an easily accessible place. When September first rolled around, Eriol took them to the King's Cross train station to board their train.  
  
"What platform is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"9 and ¾," Eriol replied.  
  
Sakura blinked, "What?"  
  
Eriol smiled, "Yes, platform 9 and ¾. Here, watch them." Eriol had pointed to a group of people. There were five of them, and four had flaming red hair. The fifth had dark hair and glasses. Sakura and Syaoran watched carefully as they approached the barrier between platforms nine and ten and then disappeared, as if there wasn't a wall at all. "Now it's your turn. The only trick is to disappear without being noticed by the Muggles."  
  
"Muggles?"  
  
"Non-magic people. It's a more common term used in Great Britain and America. If you're nervous about hitting the wall, just run at it."  
  
Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other. They gripped their trolleys and then ran at the wall, expecting to crash into it, but instead they just kept running, and when they looked around, they found themselves on a platform labeled, "Platform Nine and Three-Quarters."  
  
Eriol followed closely behind them. "Well now, get on the train, and have fun at school. I daresay that you'll have fun. You're welcome at my home for Christmas."  
  
Sakura hugged him, to his surprise, and Syaoran's dislike. He hugged her back. "I'll miss you, Eriol. Thank you so much for all this stuff!"  
  
"No problem."  
  
Syaoran looked pleased when Sakura released Eriol. She went back over to him, and he said, "Well, let's get on the train then."  
  
By the time they were situated in a compartment, the train whistle sounded, and it took off for the school. Sakura sighed, and let Kero and Yue out. "Well, we're off to school...what do you guys think?"  
  
Kero, in his temporary form, looked around, "Seems pretty nice...Do you guys have money?"  
  
"Yeah, Eriol gave us some. Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. It's a little strange, but that's okay. What about you, Yue, what do you think?"  
  
"It seems all right. I hope that you don't get yourself into too much trouble. It would probably be a good idea if I was simply in the book," Yue said.  
  
"You're probably right. Do you want to go back in the book?"  
  
"Yes, actually. Sleep would be the best thing for me right now. Cerberus, on the other hand, is another story," he closed his eyes and returned to the cover of the book.  
  
Just then, the compartment door opened, and the three of them saw three other people. One was the dark haired boy they had seen cross the barrier, and another was one of the red-haired people he had been with. The third was a girl with bushy brown hair. The girl spoke first, "Oh, hello. Um...can we sit in here with you?"  
  
Sakura smiled, "Sure! I'm Sakura Kinomoto, and this is my..." she hesitated. Saying he was her boyfriend would be a little awkward, "My friend, Syaoran Li."  
  
The girl's eyes widened, "You're Sakura Kinomoto? I've read about you! Aren't you from Japan?" Her eyes turned to Syaoran, "And aren't you from Hong Kong? You're a member of the Li clan, right? My name is Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley," she gestured to the red-haired boy, "and this," she gestured to the other boy, "is Harry Potter."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you all," Sakura beamed. Kero, who was hiding behind her bag, chanced a look at them. Sakura giggled, "Kero-chan, just come out. They won't freak out about you."  
  
Kero flew out, and the three of them stared at this floating lion cub with wings. Harry spoke first, "Who are you?"  
  
Kero sounded very smug, "I am Cerberus, guardian beast of the Sakura."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes, "I call him Kero. You can too. It's all right. Um, Miss Granger..."  
  
Hermione smiled, "It's all right. You can call me Hermione. In England, people don't use surnames as often."  
  
Sakura smiled again, "Okay. Well, Hermione, how did you know about me?"  
  
Ron snorted and sat down, "Are you kidding? Hermione reads like there's no tomorrow."  
  
Hermione glared at him, "Quiet, Ron. Anyway, this year at Flourish and Blotts, I found a book about Clow Reed, by Kaho Mizuki, and I bought it. After she finished with Clow's history in the book, she began to talk about you, and your struggles to become Master of the Clow, and then how you finally turned all of the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. That must have been difficult. Do you have your cards with you now?"  
  
"Um...Yes...Hold on," Sakura reached for her bag and removed the Sakura. Then she took the key from around her neck, "Key with the power of the stars, reveal unto me thy true form. Release!" The key glowed and became the staff that Sakura was so familiar with. While Hermione, Harry, and Ron gawked at this different magic, and Syaoran observed patiently and silently, Sakura undid the clasp on the book and removed the 20 cards. "Hey, Syaoran, which card should I use?"  
  
After thinking a moment, Syaoran replied, "Why not Flower? She'd be easy to use, and you could always get rid of the flowers later."  
  
"You're right!" Sakura withdrew Flower and Erase from the pile, "Please show them some beautiful flowers!" She tapped the card with her staff, and cherry blossoms and peonies began floating all around them.  
  
Hermione looked impressed. "Wow, that's so neat. They're so pretty."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other. Harry spoke up a bit, "If you don't mind, could you get rid of these flowers?"  
  
Sakura shrugged, "If you insist." She pulled out Erase, "Erase, remove these flowers from this place." The flowers disappeared.  
  
Syaoran began the important conversation, "So, what is Hogwarts?"  
  
Ron groaned, "You just had to ask..."  
  
Hermione shot him a look, and then turned back to Syaoran, "Well, it's one of the most famous schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world. Four of the greatest wizards and witches of the time; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin founded it. The houses are named after them, and you're sorted into the houses by the school Sorting Hat. What house are you in?"  
  
"Er..." Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other. "We weren't sorted into houses..."  
  
Ron grinned, "Well, I hope you're in Gryffindor with us."  
  
The five of them talked for several hours without interruption. Then the door opened, and three people were looking in. Harry, Ron and Hermione glared at them, and Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances. Sakura gripped the staff next to her. "What d'you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked maliciously.  
  
The blond boy smirked, "Well, Potter, I just wanted to see how you were doing this term. Quivering in your shoes?"  
  
"Get out of here."  
  
Malfoy's gaze fell on Sakura and Syaoran, "Who're you? I've never seen you here before."  
  
Sakura answered his question, "Um...I'm Sakura Kinomoto, and this is Syaoran Li. We've been transferred into Hogwarts."  
  
"Huh...So Dumbledore's trying to bring in reinforcements already? What's that?" he was looking at the Star staff.  
  
"Nothing. Go away Malfoy," Harry tried to cover for Sakura.  
  
Malfoy ignored him and moved forward to grab the staff. Before he had quite reached it, Syaoran had leapt up and grabbed his wrist. Twisting it almost the entire way around, he glared at him. "Leave her alone."  
  
Malfoy's cheeks flushed slightly and he winced a little. The two boys he was with started forward, but Syaoran let go. Massaging his wrist, Malfoy gave Syaoran a look of such malice that he had never known. Then he turned to go, gesturing for the two large boys to follow him.  
  
When the compartment door shut, Ron was just staring at Syaoran, "Wow...That was awesome..."  
  
Hermione cleared her throat, "Guys, we should probably change into our robes. So you guys leave so that Sakura and I can get our robes on in peace."  
  
"Yeah..." Ron was still staring at Syaoran in awe.  
  
The boys left, and the girls began to change. Hermione looked at Sakura curiously, "Is Syaoran your boyfriend?"  
  
Sakura blushed, "Er...Yeah..."  
  
Hermione smiled, "I won't say anything, I promise."  
  
The girls exchanged smiles.  
  
*~*  
  
The train finally arrived at the station. The five left the train together, but were quickly found by Professor McGonagall. Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked surprised and worried, but this was quickly cleared away when she gestured to Sakura and Syaoran. "Miss Kinomoto, Mr. Li, please follow me. Potter, what are you staring at? Surely you have heard about their special conditions? Or did you spend the entire train ride ignoring them?"  
  
Harry blushed slightly, "Sorry, professor. See you at the feast guys." He left with Hermione and Ron to climb into a horseless carriage.  
  
Professor McGonagall led Sakura and Syaoran into a different carriage. "Now, Kinomoto, Li, you two are entering Hogwarts in an unusual way. You have already had some magic training, but you now need a different sort. I am taking you directly to my office so that you can be sorted before the first years.  
  
"I am assuming that Miss Granger gave you at least a brief history of this school on the train. Also, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley will tutor you, to get you caught up with the other sixth years. Do you understand?" They nodded. "Good. Here we are. Follow me, if you please."  
  
*~*  
  
A/N: Muahaha! Which house will Sakura and Syaoran be put into? What will Kero-chan do? Find out next time, when I have another chapter up! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: If I ever said that I owned CCS or HP, I'd probably get sued majorly. So I have learned to deal with the fact that no, I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Holy crow...Why is it that people seem to like my stories so much? Well, here's what you asked for. CHAPTER FOUR!!! Oh, and Kura-chan, I appreciate the thought, however, I'm using the manga version, cuz I like that one better. So there are only 20 cards. Thanks for noticing, though! And reminding me, cuz other people were probably confused by that too.  
  
*~*  
  
Chapter Four (Wow, I'm creative with these chapter names, ne?)  
  
Sakura and Syaoran followed McGonagall silently through the halls until they reached what looked like an office. "Come along then," she said when the hesitated.  
  
They stood there, looking around aimlessly, until Professor McGonagall took a ratty old wizard's hat from her desk and pressed it into Syaoran's hands. "Put it on then, Mr. Li."  
  
Syaoran looked slightly confused, but placed it on his head. He was surprised when a voice whispered in his ear, "Well now, what have we here? A new student at your age? That's different...Hmm...Let me see...Lots of courage, and a definite sense of loyalty. And a bit protective are we?" Syaoran blushed. "A good thing, boy, don't worry. I think...yes - GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. Syaoran removed the hat from his head, and Professor McGonagall looked pleased.  
  
"Well then, it's your turn then, Miss Kinomoto," McGonagall handed Sakura the hat, which she placed gingerly on her auburn hair.  
  
Sakura jumped a little when a voice hissed in her ear, "Another one, eh? You two must know each other. Ah, I see you have great power...some of the greatest I've ever seen...and a great deal of loyalty and courage. You also seem to have several people who watch over you constantly. Interesting...A nice ability to think on your feet..."  
  
'Onegai...' she thought, 'I only want to be with Syaoran...'  
  
The hat chuckled in her ear, "I see...Well then - GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Sakura sighed in relief before handing the hat back to the old witch. The professor smiled, "Well then, I will lead you to the great hall, and you can sit with Potter, Weasley, and Granger. Don't worry so much. Come along."  
  
Syaoran and Sakura followed Professor McGonagall through the twisted passages of the castle, past paintings that moved, and, to Sakura's horror, several ghosts. When they passed Nearly Headless Nick, Sakura whimpered and clung to Syaoran's arm. Syaoran sighed, but he couldn't help being a little pleased. When they reached the great hall, McGonagall stopped. "I must leave you here. I have first years to attend to."  
  
They entered and gasped. Sakura had never seen anything so amazingly pretty. The ceiling was a mass of stars, and candles hung in the air. Four tables stood in the center of the hall, and a fifth table (for the teachers, they assumed) was at the front of the hall. Looking around, they quickly found Gryffindor table, and saw Hermione, Harry, and Ron looking at them hopefully. When Sakura smiled and waved, they grinned.  
  
"I'm so glad you're in Gryffindor!" Hermione squealed.  
  
"Me too. Who's this?" Sakura asked, looking at the red-headed girl on Hermione's left.  
  
"This is Ginny. She's Ron's little sister," Hermione explained.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Ginny," Sakura bowed slightly. "This is Syaoran Li, and I'm Sakura Kinomoto. We're transfer students."  
  
Sakura's last statement drew a few stares from the other Gryffindors. Seamus Finnigan looked around, and Lavender Brown's mouth fell open. "H- hoe...?!" Sakura muttered.  
  
Harry smiled nervously, "Here, Sakura, Syaoran, why don't you sit down?"  
  
Sakura sat on Harry's right, and Syaoran sat at the seat next to her. Syaoran looked around Sakura to Harry, "What's the big deal about us being transfer students?"  
  
"Er...Well, it doesn't usually happen. Most of the time the only transfers we have are Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers," Harry pointed to the high table, where all the teachers sat.  
  
Sakura looked up there, just by chance and saw a person that she would not soon forget. She blinked a few times, and then her senses caught up with her head, "HOE?! Mizuki-sensei?!"  
  
The entire hall grew quiet at Sakura's loud outburst, and Sakura blushed and buried her face in her arms. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny looked questioningly at Sakura, and then to Syaoran, who didn't look very pleased at all, "That is Kaho Mizuki. She's from Japan."  
  
"Kaho Mizuki?" Hermione's eyes widened. "Wow! I never thought we'd get to meet the author of Clow Reed's biography!"  
  
Then, Professor McGonagall entered the great hall with the sorting hat and an old stool, followed by a line of students. She placed them at the front of the hall, and everyone turned to look at it. Sakura and Syaoran, for good measure, also stared at the motionless hat. Then, to their surprise, it began to sing a song. (A/N: Gomen, but I don't think I'll actually write a song, seeing as it's really J.K. Rowling's job to that...Plus I can't think of anything...) The song consisted of descriptions of the houses and their founders. When it finished, everyone applauded, Professor McGonagall took out a scroll of parchment and began to read the names of the first years in alphabetical order, and each student approached the stool with some fear before sitting on the stool and placing the hat on their heads.  
  
When the sorting process was complete, Professor Dumbledore stood up, "I welcome you all back to Hogwarts for another year. I do hope that you had an enjoyable summer, and that you're all ready to fill your brains with knowledge. However, before we begin the feast, I have just one announcement to make. I'd like you to meet our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher - Kaho Mizuki." There was a polite applause as she smiled at them all. "Without further ado, let the feast begin!"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura jumped as they saw food magically appear on the plates in front of them, but quickly began to ignore it. This was one of those things that they'd just have to get used to.  
  
*~*  
  
When the feast was over, Ron and Hermione got up to lead the first years to Gryffindor Tower, leaving Harry to talk to Sakura and Syaoran. Harry gestured for them to follow him, and Sakura and Syaoran did. Through the hustle and bustle of the main doors the three managed to get out of the great hall and started up a corridor. Harry ran his hand through his hair and smiled, "Well, that was interesting wasn't it?"  
  
Sakura saw the lightning scar on Harry's forehead, "Harry, what's that scar on your forehead?"  
  
Harry's smile disappeared as quickly as it had come. After a moment, he answered her, "Well, I got this scar because I the most powerful wizard of all time tried to murder me when I was one year old."  
  
"Why?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Harry tried to change the subject, "So you know the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"  
  
Sakura blushed a little, "Yeah...we've known her for a long time. She was a teacher at my elementary school for a while, and she actually helped me to defeat Yue."  
  
"Ah..." Harry stopped in front of a portrait of a very fat lady in a pink dress.  
  
"Password?" the fat lady asked them.  
  
"Er..." Harry didn't know the password, and there was no one left outside to tell them. Ron suddenly came out from behind the portrait.  
  
Ron sighed, "Geez, what took you guys so long? The password's 'hippogriff.' C'mon then."  
  
Syaoran looked confused, "But what about our stuff?"  
  
"Already up here. Harry, you'll never believe it..."  
  
Harry climbed through the portrait hole, "What?"  
  
"Syaoran's in our dormitory! Isn't that cool?"  
  
Syaoran looked surprised, and slightly abashed. Sakura looked a little thoughtful. "Then am I with Hermione?"  
  
"Prob'ly. Here, Sakura, you go up those stairs," he pointed to the left. "And you can follow me, Syaoran."  
  
Sakura climbed the stairs that Ron had pointed to. They were very twisted, and when she saw the sign above the door that said, "sixth years" she stopped. She turned the doorknob, and entered the room. Immediately, Kero flew up into her face, "What's the big idea leaving me on the train?!"  
  
"Er...Gomen Kero-chan..." she sweatdropped. "Where's Hermione?"  
  
"Over there with her cat. His name's Crookshanks," he pointed over to the third of four four-poster beds. Sakura wandered over and poked her head around the hangings.  
  
Hermione looked up from reading a book, "Oh! Sakura! I didn't see you there. This is Crookshanks," she pointed to the large, ginger cat sitting next to her, "and I guess that's your bed..." she pointed at the bed next to hers. "There are two other girls in our dormitory -- Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. They should be up soon, and I'll introduce you then."  
  
No sooner had she spoken those words when Lavender and Parvati came through the door, and stopped at the sight of a strange girl with short, brown hair by Hermione's bed. Lavender spoke first, "Who are you?"  
  
Sakura turned and bowed slightly, "My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I'm a transfer student from Japan, and this," she gestured to Kero, "is Cerberus, or Kero. He's my...friend."  
  
Parvati smiled, "Well, it's very nice to meet you. I suppose that that's your bed over there?"  
  
"Yes...I guess it is..." Sakura glanced over her shoulder. These girls seemed fairly nice. "I think I'll go to bed, since I want to be able to get up tomorrow." Sakura took out her pajamas and began to change.  
  
"That's a good idea," Hermione agreed, closing her book.  
  
As Sakura fell asleep, she made a mental note to ask Hermione why Harry didn't want to talk about his scar much.  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile, up in the boy's dormitory, Syaoran had been getting himself acquainted with the other boys. When Ron and Harry led Syaoran up to their dormitory, they found Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom already there and staring around curiously. Seamus turned, "Eh? Who's he?"  
  
"And why do we have six beds in here this year?" Dean put in.  
  
"Well, that's because we have a transfer student this year. This is Syaoran Li, and he's in Gryffindor," Ron nodded his head towards Syaoran. "Syaoran, this is Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom. Make yourself at home."  
  
Syaoran sat on the end bed, where his things were. "God I'm tired. I think I'll just go to sleep now."  
  
"Sounds good," said Dean yawning. "Seeya in the morning, Syaoran."  
  
*~*  
  
A/N: Man, you guys are just too nice. Anyway, time for my cheesy suspenseful moment:  
  
Will Syaoran and Sakura sleep in? Will Kero-chan find out that the world's best chocolate is under his very nose? Will Draco continue to harass Sakura-chan? Find out next time, in CHAPTER FIVE!!!!  
  
Heh heh...I'm sorry, I'm just really weird. Anyway, keeping reading and reviewing.  
  
-- Sakura Kaijuu 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I wonder what would happen if I said that I did own Harry Potter and Cardcaptor Sakura...Probably get my ass sued. Oh well. I don't own them, just so ya know.  
  
A/N: Oooo...Chapter Five. If you read, I will be pleased.  
  
*~*  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Sakura woke early the next morning and opened the hangings of her bed to get up. This was the first time in a long time that she had woken up early by herself...Usually Kero had to fly in her face or something. She shrugged and went to her trunk to dig out some robes for the day. As she pulled them on, she noticed Hermione's hangings stir and saw the girl's hand pull them back. Sakura was just pulling on her shoes when Hermione saw her. "Good morning, Sakura. Why are you up so early?"  
  
"I don't really know that myself," Sakura smiled. "But I'm going down to breakfast..." Sakura paused. She realized that she had no clue how to get around this school.  
  
Hermione noticed and took a guess as to why Sakura had trailed off. "If you wait a few minutes, we could go down to breakfast together. Just remember where we go."  
  
Sakura sat back down on her bed and waited patiently for Hermione to finish getting ready. Then they headed down to the common room. Surprisingly, Syaoran, Ron, and Harry were coming down the stairs at the same time. "Well, this is a surprise," Harry looked amused.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran exchanged looks, and moved together as they left the tower. Syaoran frowned, "Did you wake up really early too?"  
  
"Yes..." Sakura looked puzzled, "Why?"  
  
"Because I think this has something to do with Eriol," Syaoran replied tartly.  
  
Ron turned his head, "Hey, who is this Eriol guy anyway?"  
  
Hermione sighed in exasperation, "Don't you listen to anything I say?"  
  
"Some of the time," he replied honestly.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Eriol Hiiragizawa is the half reincarnation of Clow Reed. He also lives in London."  
  
"Oh," Ron kept walking. "Well, I reckon that people will be asking about you today, eh?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, Hogwarts has never had transfer students before. No one noticed yesterday because they were too busy asking people how their summers went, right?" Ron paused at the doors to the great hall. "So brace yourselves for teasing and questions." He grinned at Harry, "It'll be a nice break for you, eh, mate? No one'll be asking you questions, not with these two around."  
  
Harry smiled, "I guess you're right." He pushed the doors open, "Well, let's go."  
  
*~*  
  
Sakura and Syaoran's second look at the hall was just as impressive as the first. Instead of the ceiling being dark as night and full of stars, it was bright with the early morning sun, which gave the house and high tables a slightly different effect than the previous night. Sakura looked curiously at the ceiling, "How'd they change it so fast?"  
  
Hermione glanced up, "Oh, it's enchanted to look like the real sky. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Hmm..." Sakura wished that she could do magic like that. She blinked. That was why she was there. To learn to do tricks like that and to give her a bit more practice at more damage inflicting spells.  
  
As the five of them passed the other tables, people's heads turned. Ron had been right. They were being noticed this morning. Draco was glaring at Syaoran and Sakura as they passed, and while Syaoran glared back, Sakura simply cowered slightly behind him. When they finally sat down at Gryffindor table and began serving themselves, two small boys came scurrying over, "Harry, who're these guys? Why're they here?"  
  
"Hullo Colin," Harry rolled his eyes. "Hullo Dennis. This is Sakura Kinomoto, and this is Syaoran Li," Harry pointed to them in each in turn. "They're transfer students. They're from Japan and China."  
  
The brothers turned their wide eyes on Sakura and Syaoran, who suddenly felt uncomfortable with all this attention. Colin opened his mouth to say something when Ginny came over and glared at Colin and Dennis. "Shove off, you two. You have no right bothering them like this."  
  
Sakura, glancing around, saw everyone in the hall staring at them with interest. Before Sakura could say anything, Ron handed her a piece of parchment, "Course schedule," he said. He looked at theirs as they looked over it themselves, "Hmm...Looks like you've got that we do. Dumbledore must want you two to be Aurors."  
  
"Aurors?" Sakura looked at the tall boy, "What's an Auror?"  
  
"Blimey, I keep forgetting that you two don't know anything about this kind of magic," Ron glanced up at the high table, "Wonder what Dumbledore was thinking...Well, anyway, an Auror is a person who fights dark wizards and that kind of thing."  
  
Harry had been listening keenly, "Yeah, and it's really hard to become an Auror. You guys are lucky that you didn't have to take the O.W.L.s. They're terrible. But you must've had a fair amount of practice at this sort of thing if Dumbledore didn't make you take them. What kinds of stuff have you gone up against?"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran exchanged a look. "Too much," Sakura replied. "Even though we haven't had a lot of active threats in a long time, it was hard to get through it. First, I had to collect all the Clow Cards."  
  
"Hey! I helped!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
Sakura grinned, "Yeah, you did." He blushed, and she continued, "And then I had to transform them all into Sakura Cards. And the final parts of both of those was hard."  
  
Ginny was listening curiously, "What happened in them?"  
  
"Well, in the first one, I had to defeat Yue, the judge, or else everyone who had been involved with the Clow Cards would lose the memory of the most important person in their lives...and the second one was that if I didn't defeat Eriol's darkness by dawn, everyone would stay asleep forever...and I'd be all alone forever..." Sakura looked down.  
  
"Woah...And how old were you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Eleven," Sakura replied calmly, finally sitting down and putting food on her plate. "So what are all these classes about?"  
  
Harry and Ron gave Hermione a meaningful look, which she seemed to ignore, but then answered the question, "Well, Defense Against the Dark Arts is very important to being an Auror. That class is about defending yourself against dark magic and creatures. Professor Mizuki will be teaching that. Then there's Potions, and that's all about concocting mixtures that can alter your appearance, put your enemies to sleep, or any number of things. That's taught by Professor Snape." At the mention of this name, Ron and Harry both feigned retching. Hermione smiled slightly and continued, "He's the one up there with the really greasy hair. And there's also Charms, which is just, well, what it sounds like, charming things to make them do different things, like cheering people up, or making things fly. Professor Flitwick teaches that. He's the really tiny one up at the staff table. Then there's Transfiguration, taught by Professor McGonagall, which is a course about transforming things into other things, which is also useful if you want to be an Auror, being able to transform things and such. Then we decided to keep Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. Oh goodness!" Hermione glanced at her watch. "We'll be late for our first lesson!"  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked, looking at his schedule. Harry snorted, "Figures. Advanced Potions..."  
  
"Urgh..." Ron replied looking equally disgusted. "Why is it that we always have Snape first day?"  
  
"I don't know but I'm really getting sick of it," Harry replied. "And we're STILL with the Slytherins," he groaned.  
  
"What's so bad about Snape?" Sakura asked innocently.  
  
"Well, the fact that he's a huge prat doesn't help him," Ron said acidly.  
  
Harry nodded, "Yeah, he's the most unfair teacher we have. Last term he was just awful. He hates me because of my dad --" Harry cut off, looking down at his feet. He was remembering what he had seen in the pensive last term about his dad, and how he hadn't always been the hero that he was in Harry's mind. "Anyway, try not to get on the wrong side of Snape, or you'll regret it for the rest of your lives. You already stand out, because you're new."  
  
Syaoran nodded knowingly, "I see. I had a teacher like that in Hong Kong."  
  
Sakura noticed that they were walking down more and more flights of stairs and saw more and more torches lighting the way, "Where is his classroom?"  
  
"It's not a classroom, it's a dungeon," Hermione replied as they turned down a long hall. "Here we are," she stopped in front of one of the dungeons, and Sakura peered inside warily.  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes and pushed her through the door after Hermione and Ron and Harry followed, sniggering slightly. Syaoran looked around the class, and, to his dislike, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were all there. He glared at them and settled in his seat. No sooner had he done this than Professor Snape entered the room and marched straight to the front of the classroom. After a brief glance around, his gaze rested on Sakura and Syaoran. He raised his eyebrows, "I suppose you two are the new students, are you?"  
  
"Yes sir," Sakura and Syaoran replied in unison.  
  
Snape sniffed and turned his eyes to Harry, and they noticed that his lip twitched noticeably when he looked at him. "Well, the only way you could have gotten yourselves here is by getting an E or higher on your O.W.L. for this class. So few of you remain. Well, today we start with potion of intellect. The instructions are on the board, and the necessary supplies are in the store cupboards. Begin," he flicked his wand at the board and the instructions appeared on the blackboard. It took Sakura a second to realize that all her classmates were heading towards the ingredients.  
  
She hurried to collect her ingredients and then returned to her cauldron, where she began to brew the potion. She read and reread the instructions, and then began with the first step. Beside her, Syaoran's brow was furrowed in concentration, and she could've sworn that she heard Ron swear at Snape quietly.  
  
*~*  
  
An hour and a half later, their potions were simmering and pale orange smoke was emitting from most of the cauldrons. Or at least CLOSE to orange. Sakura was very pleased, because hers was the exact same color as Hermione's, and she took up a flask to be graded just like the others were doing. Syaoran's was slightly off, but overall, he was pleased with himself. He flasked a sample and took it up to Snape.  
  
As the five of them left the dungeon, Ron and Harry stared at the two of them. "What?" Sakura asked uncomfortably.  
  
"How is it that it took us five YEARS to be able to make a potion as good as yours, but you could do it the first time you tried?" Ron finally asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Sakura replied honestly. "We just...could..."  
  
Harry shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe it. Well, we've got Charms next. Let's get going."  
  
*~*  
  
The five of them entered a proper classroom this time, and were greeted, once again by the stares of every person in the room. Ron groaned, "Another double period. At least it's with Ravenclaw this time."  
  
Harry and Hermione grinned at one another. They all took their seats, and Professor Flitwick took attendance, "I'd like to welcome two new students to our number today. Miss Sakura Kinomoto and Mr. Syaoran Li. Please make them feel at home in the castle." The tiny man beamed at them. "Today, we will begin with memory charms. This is a very important spell for use on Muggles, and occasionally on fellow witches and wizards. Please open your books to page 10, and begin reading. Halfway through the period, we will begin to try the spell on toads. Begin."  
  
The only sound made for the first 45 minutes of class was the turning of pages as the class read through the proper way to use a memory charm. Syaoran poured over the information, absorbing it as he went. Sakura was having a slightly harder time concentrating, but she tried as hard as she could to understand how the wand movement and spell ("Obliviate") were to be executed.  
  
Sakura couldn't have been happier when Flitwick started handing out toads and wands were taken out. Sakura took out her wand, in some distaste. This whole thing could be done much quicker with the staff. In the back of her mind, she felt the cards' agitation at this new magic. She silently apologized, and began work with her wand.  
  
Syaoran, too, thought that this could be dealt with much faster with a different type of magic, but he went along with it, blundering slightly like everyone else in the room. He looked around and noticed that Ron was particularly wary of using the spell. When Harry noticed Syaoran observing Ron, he quietly explained, "Ron's old wand accidentally backfired on him 4 years ago and caused our old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's memory to be permanently damaged. He didn't remember who he was." On an afterthought, he added, "Of course, he was trying to modify OUR memories, so I don't feel too sorry for him."  
  
The two of them her a little huff of impatience and the looked around to see Hermione, looking slightly peeved. Harry grinned, "Hermione had a crush on Lockhart." Syaoran glanced at her, and she blushed.  
  
*~*  
  
When the class was finally over, they went down to the Great Hall for lunch, and as Sakura sank into a chair, Professor McGonagall walked over to them. "Miss Kinomoto, you have a visitor." Sakura looked slightly taken aback. Who would visit her? "Well, come along then," McGonagall said impatiently. Obediently, Sakura rose and followed her out of the Great Hall, wishing she could just eat.  
  
When they arrived at her office, Sakura heard an unmistakable squeal of delight, and an equally unmistakable chuckle. "Sakura-chan! I'm so happy to see you!!" Tomoyo was hugging her around the neck.  
  
"To-Tomoyo-chan!?" Sakura exclaimed. This was the last person she expected to visit her. Over Tomoyo's shoulder, she saw Eriol smiling slyly. "What're you doing here?"  
  
"You thought you'd just leave me in Japan? Sakura, I'm surprised at you!" Tomoyo stood back and looked critically at Sakura's outfit. "Hmm...This uniform could definitely use some perks, but, as it's a uniform, I guess I can't do anything about it."  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, 'Same old Tomoyo-chan...' she thought. "But Tomoyo, how'd you get here? I thought non-magic people couldn't find this place."  
  
"I brought her. It's quite impossible to ignore her when she comes to visit and asks about you constantly. I finally just brought her here so that I could have so peace," Eriol said. It was the first thing he had said the entire time. Professor McGonagall simply sat at her desk, almost looking amused. "And, you realize that Tomoyo is quite capable of finding a place like this on her own. This place is only protected from normal non- magic people. You and I both know that Tomoyo is much more observant than your average person."  
  
Tomoyo had long since let Sakura go, and was now just beaming at her best friend. "Well, Sakura, are you going to introduce me to all your other friends, or not?"  
  
"Professor?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's all right. It's a little unusual, but it's quite all right," McGonagall gave her a small smile. "I trust that people will be immensely curious about you, Miss Daidouji."  
  
"I think I'll join you for lunch, and then go speak to Dumbledore," Eriol added. "Do you mind, Sakura-san?"  
  
"No! Never, Eriol-kun," Sakura beamed, and led her two friends down the corridors, and was still a little uncertain about where she was going. When she was actually lost, she turned to Eriol, "I'm lost..." she admitted.  
  
Eriol smiled good-naturedly, "It's all right. I still remember how to get around here."  
  
Tomoyo sighed, "It's too bad that my video camera won't work here..."  
  
"It doesn't?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"No...I read Hogwarts, A History while I was at Eriol's. It was very interesting, but electronic things won't work here. There's too much magic in the air," she replied. "It's a shame to lose all this cuteness, but I suppose it's good enough that I'm here to see it."  
  
Sakura blushed and sweatdropped, and then turned back to Eriol, "Um, Eriol, why can't I just use my staff?"  
  
Eriol raised his eyebrows, "Well, you could. This whole experience is to help you and Li understand other magicks, and to show these students that magic exists in forms other than theirs. You're allowed to use your magic, and the teachers know that. Here we are." Eriol led them down a final staircase into the entrance hall. He pushed the door open. "Now, I believe you're in Gryffindor?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied. She led them to the table.  
  
Syaoran looked amazed at their appearance. "D-daidouji? Hiiragizawa?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Nice to see you again, Li."  
  
Hermione looked up at the mention of the name "Hiiragizawa." As she looked at the two people next to Sakura she said, "Sakura, is this Eriol Hiiragizawa?"  
  
"Er...Yes," Sakura said nervously. "And this is my friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomoyo, Eriol, these are my new friends, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger."  
  
Everyone around them looked around as Hermione leapt to her feet and shook Eriol's hand, "It's amazing to meet you, sir!" She was bubbling with happiness.  
  
Eriol smiled again, "Hello. You may call me Eriol. And you're Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Eriol," she replied eagerly. "Are you eating with us?"  
  
"Yes, and then I'm meeting with the headmaster," Eriol nodded towards the teacher's table, and everyone looked up there. McGonagall had reappeared, and Dumbledore was staring at the group of Japanese children with interest. Eriol sat down, and Tomoyo and Sakura followed suit.  
  
Sakura grabbed food from the nearest plates, and began to eat with vigor. Tomoyo took some food and began to eat, slightly more daintily than Sakura, but still looking hungry. Eriol ate some, and was done before either of them. When everyone around them finished, Sakura introduced Tomoyo to everyone. "This is Tomoyo Daidouji. She's my best friend from Japan. She's a Muggle."  
  
At that statement, everyone started. "How can a Muggle be here?" "Why's she here?" "What's Muggle life like?" "How'd you get here?" "I thought Muggles couldn't find this place!" "Will she tell anyone?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled, and Sakura explained calmly, "Eriol brought Tomoyo here. She would never tell anyone a secret that needs to be kept. And she's not like most Muggles. She notices a lot. She knows more about me than I know myself. She probably could've found this place even if Eriol hadn't brought her."  
  
Eriol rose from his seat, "While it has been lovely to meet you all," his gaze lingered on Harry, "I must be going. The headmaster is expecting me." People stared as he left. He did have a way of drawing attention to himself. It didn't help that he wasn't wearing robes, but traditional Chinese clothes, that were no doubt elegant, but did make him stick out against the sea of robes.  
  
Tomoyo, dressed in a pale yellow dress stood out too, and she was still getting the odd stare, and some malicious, if they came from the Slytherin table, but Eriol had a way of carrying himself that made people watch him. Harry noticed Malfoy in particular looking at Tomoyo with hatred, and quickly said something. "Um, maybe we should get out of here for now. Like, maybe to the courtyard."  
  
"Sounds good," Ron agreed, glaring at Malfoy. "Come on, guys."  
  
The six of them got up and left the Great Hall, with curious stares following them all the way out.  
  
*~*  
  
Well...that's the end of chapter five. Hee hee...Tomoyo-chan! Are you guys happy now? You didn't really think I forgot about her, did you? So, read (well, you've obviously already read) and review, if you please. Author schpeal:  
  
What will happen next chapter? What will Eriol and Dumbledore talk about? Will Tomoyo stay? Will the Slytherins conspire against our poor, Muggle, Sakura-obsessed girl? Probably. Anyway: Tune in next time for --- (dum dum dum) CHAPTER SIX!!!  
  
Check ya later  
  
-- Sakura Kaijuu 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Harry Potter. I think I'm on the verge of having boring, normal disclaimers. NOOOOO! Oh well.

A/N: So...you all like the story. That's interesting. I guess I'll have to keep going with this one...Check ya later guys

Sakura Kaijuu

Magic of One World

Chapter Six

Hermione cast a final glance at the doors before turning back to Tomoyo. "So, you're Tomoyo?"

"Yes," Tomoyo smiled. "I've known Sakura-chan since third grade."

Harry looked at her suspiciously, "How'd you get here?"

"Didn't I already say? Eriol brought me. He's a very nice person..." Tomoyo blushed slightly, and Sakura and Hermione raised their eyebrows. "But anyway, would you guys mind if I stayed?"

"Are you kidding!" Sakura asked incredulously, "I'd love for you to stay!"

"But where would she stay?" Ron asked reasonably.

"Well that's obvious. In our dormitory," Hermione answered in that haughty voice that got on Ron's nerves so much.

"Sor-ry," Ron rolled his eyes. Under his breath he muttered, "Bloody know-it-all..."

Harry and Syaoran smiled and glanced at the two Japanese girls, who grinned back.

In Dumbledore's office, Eriol sat in a comfortable chair across the desk from him. As the headmaster of the school took his seat, Eriol raised the first question that was on every magician's mind, "How much danger are we in, Albus?"

"I can't be sure," the old man replied. He sighed. "Voldemort appears to be more powerful than I remember…"

Eriol changed the subject, "So how are Sakura-san and Syaoran doing, Albus?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Even better than I'd hoped. They're coping well with the new magic. They do use their old tools sometimes, but that's to be expected. It's what they're used to." He paused, "So how do you think they'd do right now against Voldemort?"

The black-haired boy sighed, "Fairly well, I think. Particularly if it's both of them. Sakura loves Syaoran with all her heart, and vice-versa. Voldemort probably isn't accustomed to Chinese elemental magic, and with her wand, Sakura can do anything. She even defeated me."

"But you knew she could. And you wanted her to," Dumbledore reminded him.

"But she's still more powerful than me. She was the moment she returned light to the world," Eriol pointed out. "But yes, I think she and Syaoran could do quite well against Voldemort."

"Good. And they're getting on with Harry, Ron, and Hermione quite well."

"Excellent."

The doors banged open and Draco stepped into the courtyard, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione, Ron, and Harry all glared at them maliciously, while Sakura looked worried and Syaoran wary.

"So…not even a mudblood. A genuine, honest-to-God Muggle. Incredible," he drawled, sneering.

"Shut up," Ron stepped forward, and Harry and Hermione grabbed his robes.

Draco reached for his wand and fiddled with it briefly, "So…what is your name?"

Tomoyo glared at him. "Tomoyo Daidouji," she replied flatly.

"And you're from the same, backwards part of the world as these two?" he nodded at Syaoran and Sakura.

Syaoran jumped at Draco. With lightening speed, Sakura whipped out her staff and summoned Windy to hold him back. "Syaoran!"

He tried to fight his way out of the wind, but it just held him tighter. Draco was laughing at him. "So, you can't even stand up to a little girl?"

Sakura had tried to be patient, but he had gone too far. She let Syaoran go and he pulled out a talisman and his sword just as she reached for another card. They smiled at each other and attacked simultaneously.

Syaoran had chosen to attack with the fire element, and Sakura used the Shadow to envelop him in darkness. Draco screamed and tried to fight his way out of his little corner of darkness and the fire that was slowly starting to burn him.

They released their holds on him, and he continued to shake. After a final glare at all six of them, Draco spat at them and led Crabbe and Goyle back into the Great Hall.

The other three had been watching this like it wasn't real. "D-did you just…" Ron began.

"Did you actually hurt him?" Hermione sounded worried.

"It'd serve him right, but no, not really," Sakura replied. She restored the staff to key form and hung it around her neck.

Harry grinned again, "Nice going, guys. Now let's get to Herbology before Malfoy gets over the shock and tells a teacher."

"That, my friend, sounds like a plan," Ron replied and quickly led the way to the greenhouses.

A/N: Meh…I guess I was a little overdue for an update. Whatever. Sorry about that, to any of you who were really into this and thought I gave up on it. I hope you still like it.

Sakura Kaijuu

P.S. Decided to stop the cheesy teaser thing. Too much effort. Hee hee…

SK


End file.
